Creamy Kiss
by manaphyseaangel101
Summary: On a hot summer day after school in Devil Homura s new world, Kyoko Sakura and Sayaka Miki stop in a park for ice cream, but it turns out to be something more. This was originally a roleplay written with my best friend, Kyle Edmond. As such, the credit belongs to both of us. Contains heavy Yuri and Shoujo-Ai elements. PS: I play Kyoko and Kyle plays Sayaka. Just to clear things up.


Creamy Kiss

By Alexandria Francetic and Kyle Edmond

A Puella Magi Madoka Magica Yuri Roleplay

Pairing: Sayaka x Kyoko

On a hot summer day after school in Devil Homura`s new world, Kyoko Sakura and Sayaka Miki stop in a park for ice cream, but it turns out to be something more. This was originally a roleplay written with my best friend, Kyle Edmond. As such, the credit belongs to both of us. Contains heavy Yuri and Shoujo-Ai elements. PS: I play Kyoko and Kyle plays Sayaka. Just to clear things up. If you want to check out his account, you can look for it here: u/7763187/Kiloby

The ring of the school bell echoed down the street as Sayaka Miki and Kyoko Sakura began walking home from school. Off in the distance, Kyoko heard the jovial chime of an ice cream truck driving by. "Hey, Sayaka!" she called. "Let`s get some ice cream! I`m sweating like crazy out here!"

Sayaka was tailing behind Kyoko by a significant margin when the ice cream truck caught her attention, and sighed as she started to pick up the pace, her schoolbag lurching back and forth as she yelled, "you can't keep your eyes off food for two seconds, honestly!" When Sayaka finally reached her she was panting a little, putting her hands to her knees and bending over to catch her breath. "Fine, ice cream it is. But don't you get more than two scoops, got it? I've got to pay for it after all!"

"Aww, don`t be such a killjoy!" Kyoko chuckled. "Not to mention it`s hotter than Hades out here! Hey, I`ll even get chocolate ice cream. That`s the cheapest kind, if it`ll make you feel better. What kind do you want? Come on, admit it, you want some too!"

Sayaka rolled her eyes, the ice cream truck now only a little while away with no more than three people currently queueing. "I guess I'll take a scoop of strawberry, I'm not that fussed and to be honest I'd rather just get home. We have air conditioning there after all, if the heat is such an issue for you!" Sayaka started digging around in her bag for her purse, quickly thumbing through her change to make sure she had enough. She did, but only just. She wasn't going to admit it though, she knew that Kyoko might start feeling guilty if she thought Sayaka was having money troubles.

Kyoko bit her lip. "Well, I know it`s hot, but I`d like to go to the park to eat our ice cream. There`s something there I`d like to show you." Sayaka and Kyoko strolled up to the ice cream truck. Kyoko said, "Yeah, I`d like to have two scoops of chocolate ice cream on a waffle cone. My friend here`ll have strawberry." The ice cream man nodded and quickly went off to his work. About a minute later, he handed the girls their ice cream cones and said, "That`ll be $5.25, please." Kyoko shrugged. "Darn, I don`t remember it being that expensive! Oh, well, guess the economy`s been rough lately."

Sayaka's eyes widened in shock when she heard the price being read out, counting over her change once again and starting to panic. "H...here..." Sayaka said, trying to keep her cool as she handed the entire contents of her purse over to pay for the ice cream. She took hers slowly, licking it carefully while looking over to Kyoko. "Umm, okay, I guess we can go to the park for a bit." She said, slowly moving away from the ice cream truck so the next customers could start ordering.

After they got to the park, they sat down at a bench, where Kyoko pointed to a newly-built statue of Devil Homura. "They just put that up a few days ago," she said. "It`s pretty weird, ain`t it?" She snickered and took a few licks of her chocolate ice cream. "I wonder what it`s supposed to be. Maybe some fancy new modern art."

Sayaka tried to push away the thought of money as she sat down next to Kyoko, eyeing the statue with distaste. "Yeah, it is weird...I don't like it, to be honest." Sayaka said, looking away as she had some more of her ice cream. She turned to face Kyoko. "What did you want to show me by the way?" Sayaka asked, tilting her head slightly as she tried to read Kyoko's face for some sort of answer. Kyoko was the sort of person that kept everything on show unless it was really important to her, surprises and secrets weren't her thing, so it puzzled Sayaka...

Kyoko paused to lick her ice cream before replying. "Well, mainly that statue, but it`s also because I wanted to talk to you about something. We went shopping at the mall last week, and I noticed you didn`t buy as much as you usually do. You didn`t even get the new dress you said you wanted to go to the mall for. Not only that, but I`ve noticed recently that you`ve been going kinda frugal. So, are you saving up for something cool? Like, maybe a vacation for the two of us? To be honest, I would really like some actual personal time with you away from Madoka and the others."

Sayaka sighed when she realised where Kyoko was going, actually quite pissed that half of the reason was just to show the dumb statue. She stopped having her ice cream and simply looked down as she fell under Kyoko's interrogation, wishing she could have any conversation other than this. "Kyoko, I...I have something to confess to you." Sayaka said, taking a deep breath and biting her lip as a few tears slowly formed and began to track down her face, "...I'm broke. I thought having you around wouldn't be too much hassle, but with schoolwork and magical girl stuff and...your eating habits...I just...I just haven't been able to earn enough money! I'm sorry, the ice cream just now cleared me out for the rest of the week..."

Kyoko`s cherry-red eyes widened. She struggled for words. "Oh...I`m sorry, Sayaka. I didn`t realize...hey, I`m your best friend, okay? You don`t have to hide things from me. Look, my family was broke too. I know how it feels. It sucks. You know, I noticed that you`ve been acting strange the past week, and I wanted to come here to talk about what`s going on. Hey, I`ll try to make it up to you." She leaned close to Sayaka`s face, gently wiping her tears away. "Don`t cry, Sayaka. There`s nothing to cry about. It`s not your fault. We`ll figure it out. But first, we need to enjoy this time together, between the two of us."

Sayaka nodded slowly, forcing a smile as she felt her friend's fingers brushing her face and moving the tears away. "T-thank you..." Sayaka mumbled, looking into Kyoko's eyes as she widened her own sky blue ones. "You always know what to say to make me feel better. I'll be okay now, don't worry." Sayaka sat herself back up, leaning against the bench and looking up to the sky as she slowly regulated her breath again. "You're right though, it would be nice to get away from everyone...just some time with no one but us." Sayaka said, blushing a little at the thought.

Kyoko sighed. "Well, that`s a relief. For a second there, I thought you`d be crying all night. But still, we`re alone in this park, you know. We can do whatever you want."

Sayaka looked over to Kyoko and paused for a second, giving an awkward glance as she tried to carry on with her ice cream. "Umm, what do you mean?" she asked, uncertain of where this was going, "I mean, you were the one that dragged me to the park after all. I was all ready to go home, ya know..."

Kyoko smiled mischeviously. "Well, how about we start with this?" She leaned over and gently licked the bits of running ice cream dripping down Sayaka`s cheek. "You know," she continued, "last night, I had a dream where you died, but your ghost came back from the dead and tried to kill me. Since I had that dream, I`ve only wanted to be even closer to you, Sayaka."

Sayaka's face burned as red as Kyoko's hair when she felt Kyoko's tongue across her face. "Wah! Ah..I..." Sayaka stumbled as she heard Kyoko talk about her dream. She didn't know how to comment, and in her panic she ended up dropping her ice cream onto the floor. "Kyoko, I...I know what you mean..." Sayaka finally managed to muster, looking her in the eye, "and I...I'd like to be closer to you too." She looked over to Kyoko's ice cream, which was started to dribble down the cone and over Kyoko's hand. Tentatively, Sayaka leant over and started lapping up the drops of ice cream, covering Kyoko's hand with her saliva a little. "It really is hot, huh..."

Kyoko mopped the sweat off her forehead with her other hand, grinning in pleasure as Sayaka continued to lick the ice cream off her right hand. "Yeah, it sure is hot," she snickered. "But when I`m here with you...being hot actually feels pretty nice. By the way...if you want my ice cream, I`ll let you have it. You paid for it, after all." Kyoko raised her arm and allowed Sayaka to slurp up a bit of her rapidly melting ice cream.

Sayaka couldn't help but giggle a little at Kyoko's comment, her eyes following the ice cream like an entranced cat as it was raised up, a small dribble making it's way down Kyoko's arm as it was moved. Sayaka leaned forward giddling, cupping Kyoko's arm with both her hands and following the ice cream with the tip of her tongue. "T-thanks, Kyoko..." Sayaka mumbled, the heat slightly getting to her. She reached for the cone once again. She was becoming somewhat fatigued from the heat, so as Sayaka wrapped her mouth around the small mound of remaining chocolate ice cream Sayaka pulled Kyoko down with her as she stuffed half the cone into her mouth. By the end of it, Sayaka was lying on her back with her head propped up by the arm of the bench, with Kyoko on top of her, her hand almost threatening to be swallowed by Sayaka's mouth. "O-oops.." Sayaka mouthed, her face still stuffed with food.

A wide, fanged smile crawled onto Kyoko`s face. She slowly extracted her hand from Sayaka`s mouth and licked the remaining drops of melted ice cream from her hand. "It`s okay," she sneered. "I like it this way. Ice cream tastes good...but you taste even better." She placed a hand on Sayaka, gently squeezing her chest area. With Sayaka beneath her, she craned her head toward Sayaka`s mouth and kissed her, right on the lips. She slurped tiny drops of ice cream as her tongue moved around her friend`s mouth, savoring the luscious sweet flavor.

Sayaka's eyes danced around to keep up, watching Kyoko's smile and the way she licked the ice cream from her hand... "You taste pretty good too..." Sayaka just managed to get out, shivering when she felt Kyoko's hand applying pressure to her chest. Sayaka's eyes flashed wide open when Kyoko's lips made contact with hers, but the satisfying sensation overcame her and allowed Sayaka to close her eyes slowly to take this in. Instinctively, Sayaka moved her right arm up and around Kyoko's back, settling her hand against the back of Kyoko's head and gripping bunches of her red hair as their tongues met. They seemed to swim around each other, tasting each other back and forth; something Sayaka didn't mind at all. She had wanted this longer than she could remember, she had just never let those feelings out...

Kyoko could barely speak through their kiss, but she was able to sputter, "Sayaka...you wouldn`t believe...how long I`ve wanted this." Beads of sweat dripped down her body, making her feel like a wild animal as she viciously tasted and swallowed at Sayaka`s tongue, trying not to bite. Her teeth gently brushed Sayaka`s lips, leaving them sticky with saliva. She felt as if they were merging with each other. Sayaka`s long, slender fingers moved through mounds of red hair and crept down the back of her neck, giving her a tickle. "You...are a very naughty girl, Sayaka," Kyoko giggled. "I can`t believe...how good this feels. I feel as if I`m melting into you..."

Sayaka could not manage much more than pants as they continued to kiss, the heat of the air around her as well as Kyoko's body on top of her was roasting her inside and out. She could feel Kyoko's sweat falling onto her body like rain, the droplets gliding down her uniform and parts of her bare skin, onto the bench underneath her. "Oh...just...shut up..." Sayaka said with a smirk and a roll of the eyes when she heard Kyoko's comment about being naughty. "You're meant to be the aggressive one here, not me..." But Sayaka was feeling more animalistic too, her other arm now moving as well to pull Kyoko into a warm embrace with a tug across her back. "But yes...it feels like...we're together...as one..."

Kyoko bent down even further, nearly lying on top of Sayaka, allowing herself to be pulled into her sweet embrace. She licked the back of Sayaka`s mouth and mumbled, "Yeah...it feels so good...I just want this to last forever..." They continued their sweet, luscious lovemaking for almost a half an hour. Then, they rose, exhausted, drenched in each other`s sweat and saliva. "You`re right, it really is hot out here," Kyoko panted. "It`s kinda gettin` to me. So...why don`t we go home now?" The sky had turned a dark sunset orange, and in the distance, stars began to appear. "I want to do this again, when it`s cooler," Kyoko continued. "I want to do it with you at night, showing our love under the stars." She felt so free after releasing all of those emotions for Sayaka that she had kept bottled up for so long. "I love you, Sayaka. I really mean that."

Sayaka lost track of time and herself in Kyoko during their kiss, and when Kyoko finally rose off of her body Sayaka simply carried on lying there, looking up with glazed eyes. "Oh...kay..." Sayaka muttered, dragging herself into a sitting position. She blushed and nodded at Kyoko's suggestion of doing this once more, still far from recovering from what they had just done. "I love you too...Kyoko..." Sayaka uttered, before leaning over in an attempt to hug her lover. She was completely drained though, and only managed to hang herself onto Kyoko's shoulder with her head limply looking to the ground. "Umm...I think you'll have to help me get home..." Sayaka said, chuckling lightly. "You took all my energy out of me..."

Kyoko grinned. "Hey, it`s no problem. I always make sure to clean up my messes. So let`s get home, cool off, and take a shower. I hope you get your energy back soon, because I plan on doing even naughtier things with you from now on. I`m glad I got all that out of me." She wrapped her arms around Sayaka and pulled her to her quivering feet. In a sudden move, she cradled Sayaka`s back and flipped her into her arms, now carrying her best friend bridal-style. "I`ll carry you home," she chuckled. "All you have to do is lie back and fall asleep. We`ll be home before you know it."

Sayaka's body was wobbling like limp jelly as Kyoko pulled her up, unable to resist as she was effectively thrown into the air so that she could be cradled between her best friend's arms. "I can't...wait..." Sayaka mumbled, smiling weakly up to Kyoko's face. She felt the last reserves of energy leave her so that she was now sleeping soundly as she was carried home. As she slept, she dreamt peacefully, and even hugged herself deeper into Kyoko's chest subconsciously like a small child, occasionally muttering things such as "I never want to leave your side...Kyoko..."

Kyoko listened to her friend`s sleep talking, feeling amused that she felt so much for her. When she looked back, she found it amazing how the two of them first met with the intent to kill each other, but now, they were making love in a park. It was quite a change, but in her mind, that was exactly what both of them needed. Kyoko had been abandoned by her family, while Sayaka had been betrayed by her friend and spurned by her former lover. What they really needed was to be together. As Kyoko carried Sayaka home, cradling her lover in her arms, she leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Don`t worry. I`ll never leave your side, Sayaka Miki."

(End of Creamy Kiss)  
July 27th, 2016.


End file.
